Reborn's Porn Industry
by 2animeaddicts
Summary: Reborn's the president of a porn company along with his arcobaleno friends. Why does the world's best hitman lower his status and become a president of a porn company? Does he have a motive, or is it simply because he wants and loves young boys? Especially young innocent boys...
1. Chapter 1: Action!

Two men were facing each other, one smiling while the other just stared impassively. The one smiling had white hair, and the other noted that he had never seen him without a smile, whether genuine or not.

The other man mentioned had black hair, and he would either be smirking at one's discomfort or he'd be torturing (called teaching) others how to work and be successful in his company; whether or not his methods worked, no one could really say.

The one with white hair had recently arrived, barging into the president's office, claiming that he had something important for the other.

"So what is this item you wanted to show me that was urgent that you had to interrupt my morning espresso time? And if it's not worth my time, your life ends in the next heartbeat," Reborn deadpanned, his expression blank as usual.

"Oh I can bet my life that you will enjoy this product. I just got him last night at Tokyo. And I know you

have a taste in innocent little teens. Especially virgin little boys," Byakuran replied, still smiling, except it seemed like a madman's smile instead of a normal one. "Do you want to see him? As far as I know, his name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, 14 years old, and possesses the sky element. He can act both as your sex toy, and your new assassin."

With a snap, Byakuran summoned a man who held a body over his shoulder. Despite how primitive it looked, the man was dressed nicely in a suit. "Boss, here's the boy," he said in a deep voice.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. After all these years, you finally understood my taste in boys. How much do you want for him?" Reborn asked. He couldn't help but to admire Tsunayoshi's accessories. Many thoughts entered Reborn's mind, most of them having to do with those chains and a bed.

"Since I got him for free, and with no trouble at all, I'll give him to you for 500 million US dollars." There was a secretive smirk on Byakuran's face as he said that.

"Deal. Hey you over there, lay that boy on the sofa over there. And take off his chains. Restraining him will be my job from now on."

Reborn reached into his suit, pulling out a checkbook. Without an obvious change in facial expression, he wrote a check for Byakuran, but those that knew him would know that he was a bit displeased about the amount he was giving.

"Good to do business with you my dear friend. Make sure you don't break him too much~ If you do, I'll buy him for 250 million off of you to make him my sex slave," Byakuran replied.

Byakuran stared at Reborn for a moment longer before he suddenly grinned and turned to walk out of the room. There seemed to be a hidden message in that grin, but Reborn couldn't care enough to decipher it.

~xXx~

"Ah atama ga itai. Koko wa doko?" (Ah my head hurts. Where is this place?) Tsunayoshi asked, staring at his new owner in confusion. He was leaning against the desk behind him, almost sitting on it, and Tsuna was reminded of those car commercials where the actor would lean against the car.

"Chaos. You were sleeping for 12 hours straight. I guess the anesthetic is compatible with you." Reborn said impassively, considering the possibilities because of the compatibility between his new slave and the drug.

"Hello my name is Tsunayoshi can call me Tsuna for short. I beg your pardon, but would you please tell me where this place is? And why am I naked?" Tsuna asked while thinking, 'This foreigner is speaking English, I think. I really should have listened to my mom when she was trying to teach me English.'

"You're in my office, my dear slave. I bought you for 500 million US dollars from that white fox, so you are my property now." Reborn smirked as he said that.

'Wait… Am I brain dead right now, or did he just say that I am his slave?'

"My apologies if I misinterpreted what you said just now. English is my second language that I was forced to learn from my mother. But did you just mention that I am your slave, and you bought me for 500 million US dollars?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes I did. When you buy something with money, that becomes your property, right? It's the same thing with you. I bought you, therefore you are mine. And don't worry, you'll get used to speaking English in no time since you you're going to speak it everyday from now on."

"What? Wait a second. Before I was here, I was helping an old man who wanted to guide him to the harbor. Then before I knew it, everything became pitch black." Tsuna replied, confused by the man's words.

Reborn laughed, amused by the kid's words. 'How naive is this kid? Then again, his heart is pure. Too pure that he doesn't know how cruel this world is. Well I guess that's what makes him the sky element.' He thought sardonically.

"Kid, you can nag or whine all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you were abducted by a slave dealer, and I bought you off from him for $500 million. If you don't shut up your pie hole, this will make you." Reborn reached into his pocket, turning on a remote to the low-setting.

"Ahh! My crotch! It's vibrating!" Tsuna cried out in shock, staring at his southern region in shock. It was surreal watching something rise while feeling pleasure in that area from the vibration.

'He said crotch instead of penis. Oh, this should be fun,' Reborn thought in amusement, thinking of all the training he could do to fix that problem Tsuna had.

"I just turned on the cock ring vibrator that's on your cock. That's why it's called a cock ring."

"Please! Make it stop! I can't take it anymore!" Tsuna managed to gasp out, trying so hard to ignore the feeling of the vibration, of the cock ring making his penis hard, of the weird feeling.

"No; you didn't shut up. Bad slaves who don't listen to their owners get a punishment. And this is your punishment. Now cum in front of me."

"Cum? What is that? And I'm going to pee!"

Reborn couldn't help but be amused by Tsuna's declaration. It was sort of cute, his innocence. To think that he didn't even know what an orgasm felt like, Byakuran had really outdone himself this time, not that Reborn would ever admit it.

"Please… please stop it," Tsuna begged, trying so hard to alleviate the discomfort his penis was feeling. He tried to take the leather ring off from his crotch with his hands, but his penis was already erected from the sensation. It's impossible to take the ring off without a smooth liquid, or orgasaming.

"I don't like repeating myself," Reborn replied, staring at him with dark eyes. He had a few ways of punishing his slaves, but he didn't want to mar that pretty skin. Not yet, anyway.

Thinking of the alternatives, Reborn finally decided on what he would do.

"Come here, slave."

Tsuna, seeing no alternative, and knowing instinctively that Reborn would be the only one able to help him with his pain, tried to walk to his owner. He couldn't make it past the first step because it was so awkward and weird walking with a hard penis.

Reborn coughed, bringing Tsuna's attention back to him. "Crawl to me."

He flushed, embarrassed. It would be so demeaning to crawl to a man he didn't like. He didn't even want to crawl to his own mother. He's not an infant, he's a 14 year old middle schooler, but he was treated like a baby that is only capable of crying and obeying to whatever his parents told him to do. Or in this case, his owner. But he had a feeling that was exactly what Reborn was aiming for.

When Tsuna finally came few inches away from Reborn's feet, Reborn tapped his desk as a sign for him to stop crawling.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it immediately. Or do you want to be punished?"

Tsuna didn't understand what Reborn meant by that because he couldn't think of anything worse than what he was going through. He was too busy focusing on the liquid that was slowly rising to the tip of his penis.

Reborn smirked, amused by Tsuna's lack of control. He was certain that if it wasn't for his cock ring, the boy would have cum already. Instead, it seemed to be building up, based on his new slave's expression.

Gasping, Tsuna wasn't quite sure what he wanted at the moment. It was already painful, and he wanted to release this pressure building up in his penis, but the ring was stopping the pressure from being released.

"Are you ready to cum?" Reborn asked softly, hoping that the other wouldn't hear so he could make it a bit more tortuous.

"Please, take this off so I can take let it out!" Tsuna begged, ignoring Reborn's question.

Reborn decided that he would be nice for once, and play along, pointedly ignoring the fact that Tsuna had disregarded his question. "You need to elaborate more. What's the name of the substance that you want to let out? And ask nicely or I won't listen to you."

"Please I beg you, take this ring and let me cum!" Tsuna cried out, the pain becoming unbearable at this point.

Reborn decided to be nice, and removed the ring from his penis. Reborn also knew he couldn't keep it on for much longer unless he wanted to take the boy to the emergency room because he couldn't get his erection down (and he was sympathetic enough to not wish that on his slave.)

Tsuna nearly screamed as he finally came. It was pure bliss, the release that he managed to obtain. He fainted after he rode out his orgasm.

Reborn noted that Tsuna was still coming, and that he managed to faint into his pool of cum. "And to think that I didn't even teach you how to suck cock…" He added that in for later, when Tsuna woke up.

'Really, he'll sell in this industry.' Reborn chuckled at the thought.

"You cannot escape my dear child. I bought you; you're mine now." He murmured, uncharacteristically brushing Tsuna's hair away from his face. Reborn thought that he would keep this one, at least for a bit longer than his other workers.

Picking the brunette up, Reborn walked out of the office, holding Tsuna bridal style.

~xXx~

"CUT!"

~xXx~

**AN:** This is Ayumi here. First off, neither me nor my partner in crime, Piyomi, own KHR. Second, thank you for reading this~ Third, we plan on having monthly updates, but we probably won't keep up with it. (Because Piyomi is an overachiever despite what she says, and I have other fics to work on.) Fourth, I would like to say that we are both happy (or sick of) this chapter. Fifth, Piyomi is bilingual, so she'll be helping me with the Japanese. (So the Japanese is written by her, thank god.) So please comment, critique, favorite, etc. Even lurking would be wonderful. Also, this is All27, but mostly R27.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around the room in confusion. 'Where am I now?' He looked around the room that he happened to be in. The room had walls striped with different shades of orange and white. It was a simple, plain room with a bed, closet, and a bookshelf. It reminded him of a cheap Japanese business hotel.

He muttered, "Itette… Karada jyuu ga itai… (Ow… my entire body hurts...)" He rubbed his lower back, trying to remember how he hurt it.

He flushed as he remembered the events that occurred before he decided being unconscious was better; Tsuna would never admit that he fainted. 'It was the foreigner's fault. He's the reason why my body hurts so much.'

A man in Chinese clothing entered the room. "Omezame desuka? (Did you wake up?) Would you like some Jasmine Tea for breakfast, or do you prefer coffee?" He asked, trying to present himself as someone who would not harm Tsuna.

Tsuna, softly, asked, "Anata wa dare? (Who are you?)" His eyes were wider than normal as he stared at the invader.

"My name is Fon. And I'm one of Reborn's acquaintances," the intruder, Fon, replied. His voice was soft, melodic, almost as if he was trying to avoid scaring Tsuna.

_'He's friends with that man with the weird curly side bangs?! I need to get out of here before he does something weird to me!'_ Tsuna thought, panicking. He was considering bolting out of there, but then he noticed that Fon hadn't done anything, and was now preparing tea.

"May I have some tea, please?" Tsuna asked, craving something to drink.

"Sure thing my child. Give me one sec," Fon replied.

Fon turned around to pour Tsuna a cup of tea. Tsuna took that opportunity to run towards the door, but he managed to trip (he still blamed the rock for that, even if it was only him that could see it.)

Softly groaning, Tsuna sat up rubbing his elbow that absorbed most of the impact. "Ouch.. Why am I so clumsy?" He muttered, inwardly glaring at himself; he lost a golden moment to escape this place.

"Are you alright?" Fon asked as he walked towards the brunette. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna, holding him close.

"No! Get your hands off of me!" This stranger was too close; he didn't want to have a repeat of the events that occurred right before he fainted.

He tried to wriggle out of his grasp a few times, but eventually tired. His body hadn't recovered from what happened not too long ago. Tsuna also had a feeling that he wouldn't have been able to escape had he been in a decent condition.

While Fon looked weak enough to break free from, Tsuna could feel that the man was much stronger than he appeared.

"I just want to go home… Please let me go.. I beg you…" Tsuna said, nearly sobbing as he thought of his poor mother who was probably worried out of her mind because of his sudden disappearance.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'm afraid that you can't go back to Japan."

It suddenly hit him that he was forced to stay here, that he would have to serve the man that had touched him inappropriately. It wasn't a life that he wanted, and Tsuna was desperate for a way out.

"Did I really get sold as a sex slave?" He managed to get out between his crying.

"Well, kinda…. It's true that you were sold, but you're not exactly going to be a sex slave. But you do need to do some stuff… Now now don't cry, a cute little boy like you shouldn't cry; here, have some jasmine tea. It'll relax you a bit." Picking up the brunette, bridal style, he carried the boy to the bed and laid him down.

"Thank you. Are you sure you're Reborn's friend? You're the exact opposite from him." Through his sadness and tears, he offered Fon a genuine smile.

He laughed almost sheepishly, and said, "Yes I guess we can describe our relationship as friends. So, let's start off again. Hello, my name is Fon."

"Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. You may call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna replied, trying to stick to the formalities he learned from his mother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi, and welcome to our mansion. I'm sure you have many questions, so feel free to ask anything! I may not be able to answer all the questions, but I'll tell you as much as I can."

"Um… where is this mansion located on the map? Also why did you guys buy me? How can I go back to Tokyo? Aa-and…." There were so many things Tsuna wanted to ask, and there were so many thoughts racing through his head, but his brain couldn't comprehend it all.

"Shush little one. I know you have tons of questions you want to ask me, but you can calm down. I won't go anywhere." Fon replied, quieting Tsuna. He sat on the edge of the bed, close enough that he was encroaching Tsuna's personal space but far enough that he didn't make the brunette too uncomfortable.

Fon took a deep breath, then started to answer all of Tsuna's questions. "I can't tell you where exactly we are, but we are on an island that is not listed on the world map. We are actually a porn industry, so Reborn bought you so you can be one of our staff members. And I'm afraid you cannot leave this mansion. Not until you trust us, and we trust you won't escape. Also, even if you wanted to, you have to pay one billion dollars since we're providing you with your everyday supplies during your stay. Don't worry; this place is not as bad as you think it is."

"W-wait a second." Tsuna cried out. Before he could continue, Fon started to talk.

"I know it's impossible to ask you to trust Reborn after what he did to you, but please trust us. Yes, you'll have to do some stuff to keep our company running, but there's other children who are in the sames shoes as you. There's also all sorts of entertainment in this mansion that will keep you busy. There will be classes too in the morning, and much more! Oh, before I forget, here's my welcome present for you." He handed Tsuna a white box with an orange ribbon; Tsuna was certain that it came from his sleeve, though he wasn't sure how it fit in there. "Go ahead and open it."

Carefully untying the ribbon, Tsuna noticed that it was very soft; he would like to keep it, but he had a feeling that it would become lost later. Putting it to the side, he slowly removed the wrapping paper, trying to preserve the paper. After he managed to do that, he removed the lid of the box.

"Wow, it's beautiful." It was old-fashion, based on the style. It was ornate in appearance, and Tsuna had to admire the craftsmanship. The jewel wasn't too large for the ring, and it reflected the light without being too dazzling. "Can I wear this?"

"Go right ahead; it's yours anyway."

He decided to put it on his middle finger, on his right hand. "Thank you Fon-san."

"Anything for you my dear. Now come on, I'll give you a tour around the mansion. I'm sure you'll love it." Tsuna could feel a chill going up his spine for some reason, but he ignored the feeling.

Fon offered his hand, and Tsuna took it. Leading them both into the hallway, Fon coaxed Tsuna out of his room.

~xXx~

**AN:** Ayumi's uploading again. Alright... first, we still don't own KHR (/is now going to stop putting that until the day one of us do.) Two, we are busy so while we like getting "please update soon," it doesn't make it happen sooner. (I prefer con crit, but reviews are reviews.) Just thought I'd throw it out there in case someone thought they could get us to update sooner by doing that. Three, I must reiterate WE ARE BUSY. We do have lives outside of this and school; yes, I'm shocked as most people are.

Hey guy's this is Piyomi speaking. Thank you again for taking your time to read our collaboration story! Like Ayumi mentioned earlier, we do have lives. FFnet authors tend to have a reputation that we don't have lives, but since we need to get education in order to get money, we are busy 24/7. If you can kindly give us some encouragement by reviewing the chapter, or just adding your own thoughts about what we should do, that will brighten our day.

Also would like to add that we may accept requests for Tsuna pairings. May is the key word (and whether it appears soon or not depends on my, Ayumi's, mood.)

Also if anybody wants to submit their own art that we can use for the cover of this story, that'll be great! We may even write a story for the person who submits the best artwork~ so good luck


End file.
